P!nk
P!nk, de son vrai nom Alecia Beth Moore est une chanteuse de pop, de pop-punk et de pop-rock. Biographie Alecia Beth Moore, fille de James Moore, un vétéran de la guerre du Viêt Nam et de Judy Kudel, une infirmière, a grandi avec son grand frère, Jason, âgé de deux ans de plus qu'elle. Elle ne s'interressa à la musique qu'à partir de 13 ans, où elle intégra le groupe de hip-hop School Of Thoughts où elle joue le rôle de choriste. Mais ce rôle ne l'intérressant pas beaucoup, elle se mit à écrire ses propres chansons dès l'âge de 14 ans. Plus tard, aidée par un D.J., elle se produit en solo et se fait remarquer par un recruteur de chez MCA Records qui souhaite l'engager dans un groupe nommé Basic Instinct mais le groupe se dissolut rapidement. Plus tard, vers l'âge de 20 ans, elle commença la chanson avec des rappeurs locaux, pour être de nouveau recrutée par MCA Records où elle fit partie du groupe Basic Instinct mais rejoignit un groupe de R&B, Choice, mais le groupe se sépara deux ans plus tard. Anecdotes/Coin infos *Elle est contralto, sa voix couvre trois octaves. *Son compte twitter: @Pink *Son site officiel: pinkspage.com *Deux de ses chansons ont été utilisées dans Just Dance : So What et Funhouse. *Elle joue du piano, de la batterie et de la guitare. *Elle a participé à l'oeuvre caricative We Are The World en aide à Haiti. *Ses chansons Raise Your Glass, "Perfect" et Blow Me (One Last Kiss) ''ont été utilisées dans la série musicale Glee. *''Feel Go Time a été écrit pour le film " Charlie's Angels : Les anges se déchaînent". Discographie 'Can't Take Me Home (2000)' right|200px #Split Personality #Hell Wit Ya #Most Girls #There You Go #You Make Me Sick #Let Me Let You Know #Love Is Such A Crazy Thing #Private Show #Can't Take Me Home #Stop Falling #Do What U Do #Hiccup #Is It Love 'M!ssundaztood (2001)' right|200px #M!ssundaztood #Don't Let Me Get Me #Just Like a Pill #Get The Party Started #Respect #18 Wheeler #Family Portrait #Misery #Dear Diary #Eventually #Lonely Girl #Numb #Gone To California #My Vietnam Titre bonus Édition UK: #Catch-22 'Try This (2003)' right|200px #Trouble #Go Is a DJ #Last to Know #Tonight's The Night #Oh My God (feat. Peaches) #Catch Me While I'm Sleeping #Waiting For Love #Save My Life #Try Too Hard #Humble Neighborhoods #Walk Away #Unwind #Feel Good Time (feat. William Orbit) (sauf dans la version US) #Love Song #Hooker 'I'm Not Dead (2006)' right|200px #Stupid Girls #Who Knew #Long Way to Happy #Nobody Knows #Dear Mr. President #I'm Not Dead #'Cuz I Can #Leave Me Alone (I'm Lonely) #U + Ur Hand #Runaway #The One That Got Away #I Got Money Now #Conversations With My 13 Year Old Self #Fingers (sauf dans la version US) #I Have Seen The Rain Titre bonus Édition UK: #Centerfold 'Funhouse (2008)' right|200px #So What #Sober #I Don't Believe You #One Foot Wrong #Please Don't Leave Me #Bad Influence #Funhouse #Crystal Ball #Mean #It's All Your Fault #Ave Mary A #Glitter In The Air #This Is How It Goes Down (sauf dans la version US) Titre bonus Édition UK: #Could've Had Everything Titre bonus Édition 2CD: #Boring 'The Truth About Love (2012)' right|200px #Are We All We Are #Blow Me (One Last Kiss) #Try #Just Give Me a Reason (feat. Nate Ruess) #True Love (feat. Lily Allen) #How Come You're Not Here #Slut Like You #The Truth About Love #Beam Me Up #Walk of Shame #Here Comes The Weekend (feat. Eminem) #Where Did The Beat Go ? #The Great Escape Titres additionnels Édition Deluxe: #My Signature Move #Is This Thing On ? #Run #Good Old Days Titres bonus Édition iTunes Store: #Chaos & Piss #Timebomb Titre bonus Édition japonaise: #The King Is Dead But The Queen Is Alive 'Greatest Hits... So Far!!!' (2010) right|200px C'est le premier best-of de P!nk qui regroupe certains de ses titres les plus connus ainsi que des titres inédits tels que Raise Your Glass que P!nk a sorti pour assurer la promotion de son album. #Get the Party Started #There You Go #You Make Me Sick #Don't Let Me Get Me #Just Like a Pill #Family Portrait #Trouble #Stupid Girls #Who Knew #U + Ur Hand #Dear Mr. President #So What #Sober #Please Don't Leave Me #Bad Influence #Funhouse #Raise Your Glass #Fuckin' Perfect #Heartbreak Down Galerie Sorties à venir ... Photoshoot P!nk 2.jpg Photos des clips à venir ... Clips Vidéos Can't Take Me Home thumb|left|270 px|There You Go - P!nkthumb|right|270 px|Most Girls - P!nk thumb|left|270 px|You Make Me Sick - P!nk M!ssundaztood thumb|left|270 px|Family Portrait - P!nkthumb|right|270 px|Just Like A Pill - P!nk thumb|left|270 px|Don't Let Me Get Me - P!nk thumb|right|270 px|Get The Party started Try This thumb|left|270 px|Last to Know - P!nkthumb|right|270 px|Feel Good Time - P!nk ft. William Orbit thumb|left|270 px|Trouble - P!nkthumb|right|270 px|God Is A DJ - P!nk I'm Not Dead thumb|left|270 px|Who Knew - P!nkthumb|right|270 px|Nobody Knows - P!nk thumb|left|270px|U + Ur Hand - P!nkthumb|right|270 px|Stupid Girls - P!nk Funhouse thumb|left|270px|Sober - P!nkthumb|right|270px|So What - P!nk thumb|left|270px|Funhouse - P!nkthumb|right|270px|Please Don't Leave Me - P!nk The Truth About Love thumb|left|270 px|Just Give Me A Reason - P!nk ft. Nate Ruessthumb|right|270px|Blow Me (One Last Kiss) - P!nk thumb|left|270px|Try - P!nkthumb|right|270 px| P!nk feat Lilly Rose Cooper - True Love thumb|left|270 px|Are we all we are Autres thumb|right|270px|Fuckin' Perfect thumb|left|270px|Lady Marmalade (feat. Lil'Kim, Christina Aguiliera et Mya) thumb|left|270px|''Raise Your Glass'' Catégorie:Auteur Catégorie:Compositeur Catégorie:Artistes Catégorie:Féminins Catégorie:Musicienne